pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Borotvalt
Hai, welcome. Please read PvX:NAME for naming builds, and always the tag at the top of your newly submitted build pages. Whenever the build is complete and ready for criticism, put at the top to put it in the trial phase, then finally . I hope that you enjoy PvXwiki.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 22:45, 23 November 2007 (CET) :Yea, welcome to the wiki. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 22:48, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::I remade the build but can't find it in build stubs. I wrote category build stus, but still can't find it.user:borotvalt :::found it user:borotvalt You can sign your name with four tidles (~) or just press the Signature button on the toolbar. Seems like you just type in your name. If you want a cool sig or something, then just ask for advice from me or someone whose cooler than me. --20pxGuildof 14:54, 25 December 2007 (EST) Magyarok, király!! Szia!:) Voidwalker 16:55, 5 February 2008 (EST) Üdv--Borotvalt 12:57, 7 February 2008 (EST) Nekroway has been moved to Build:Team - Generic Necroway [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 09:36, 7 June 2008 (EDT) :i wrote ne'k'''roway becaue in hungarian we say nekro instead of necro.Borotvalt 10:51, 7 June 2008 (EDT) Build:Team - barrage/pet redone Has been moved to Build:Team - Barrage/Pet Redone as per PvX:NAME. 19px*Jebus* Is 10:11, 30 July 2008 (EDT) ThX Borotvalt 12:04, 30 July 2008 (EDT) Team - Fast Assaway Do you mind if I redo it to a much better version? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:51, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :^+1 Even the Mo/N looks better than the N/Mo.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:54, 17 September 2008 (EDT) ::I'll do it otherway. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:57, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::the problem is if I should make it a human or hero build? O.o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 12:59, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::: make it for players but hero runable[[User:XiV|'X']]i 13:00, 17 September 2008 (EDT) :::::Truly I like if you add your ideas too. My original goal was: make a build with all assassin favored weapons, also the chains should be quick and repeatable if something goes wrong. Borotvalt 13:15, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Dear carebear Learn you some goddamn words. 'Emo' is not a race. --71.229 02:25, 28 September 2008 (EDT) :Sorry But I hate emos and for me that build looked like WTF. It's because I hate DP. Borotvalt 02:27, 28 September 2008 (EDT) your reason for your vote is kind of unclear and I don't think you understand the build very well. It's supposed to abuse physical power. It's NOT meant to be a full searing flames way elementalist team. It just uses one or two elementalists to cause burning to everyone while an imbagon reduces damage by huge amts. Big domages + ridiculous defense = a better vote pls. 'Ŀ¥ЅЅΔΝ 55!' 12:01, 18 October 2008 (EDT) Um... Yea...so...don't just go placing your build on the "featured" list. Let someone do that for you. It's kind of a dick move to promote your own stuff. It's like cutting in line....in front of a veteran....or a kid with Parkinson's. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:31, 19 November 2008 (EST) :There's no rule stating that someone else has to put your build on featured; and you can't take the initiative to do it yourself.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:33, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Wtf, Karate. Ignore Jesus, you can put your own build on featured as long as there is room, i.e. for featured testing one of the featured builds is already vetted. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:36, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::I guess the sarcasm doesn't come across like I thought it would. I was just messing around guys. I've done it before too. Geez. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:37, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::Sry... Feeling bad Borotvalt 12:37, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::You know, I really dislike people who just can't admit they are wrong; and resort to "oh its sarcasm" to absolve their blame.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:39, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::Btw Pika Fan, you have a misplaced 't that totally fucks up your sentence. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:40, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::(ec)Also, ignore Misery's comment about you not knowing anything about GW here. I'm sure you know something....like...uh....something. btw, hypocrisy is fun, right Misery? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:41, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::It was intended, tbh, but w/e. Owait, what?[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:43, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::: I enjoy being hypocritical but I have no fucking idea what you are talking about. You seem relatively ineffective at getting your message across over the internet. You say he "can't" take the initiative, like he is forbidden from doing so while saying he isn't forbidden from doing so. It's the only reason I posted tbh, the contradiction in what you said. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:46, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::@Pika....um, what? ''"You know, I really dislike people who just can't admit they are wrong; and resort to "oh its sarcasm" to absolve their blame." You can't tell that that's sarcasm? Seriously? Even with the veteran and Parkinson's comments? Wow.....they have schools for people like you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:46, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::Wow...people on this talk page need to chill the fuck out....EVERYTHING IS SERIUS ON THE INTERWEBZ!!!! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:47, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I'm a humourless fucking bastard. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:50, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::stfu fags Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:50, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::::::It's ok. I'm not humorless, but I'm definitely a fucking bastard. Hi Rawr! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 12:52, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::It's not JUST sarcasm anymore; it's clearly plain dick. Geddit genius?<---Now THAT's sarcasm.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:53, 19 November 2008 (EST) This just in, Pika Fan has fucked up sentence structure, but now I see what he was trying to say it makes sense. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 12:54, 19 November 2008 (EST) FYI, Jesus, my point was that you made up some freaking non-existent rule, trolled someone's talkpage, then said it was sarcasm? Hence you were implying it was intended, when it is clearly wrong.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:56, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::Hmm? JWhat are you talking about? and yes I meant to put the "j". Oh and this: it's clearly plain dick....I guess you would know, huh? Heh. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:02, 19 November 2008 (EST) stfu fags ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:02, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::^What he said. If you want to continue being a "clearly plain dick", Pika. I recommend you do it on my talk page, rather than making this page any more awesome. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:04, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::I like the discussion. Borotvalt 13:05, 19 November 2008 (EST) I think I know exactly what will solve this debate. 1050px My work here is done. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:07, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::You know, your jibes have all the insidiousness of my pet cat tiddles. If YOU wish to continue being a dick and insist that you are right, move this to your talkpage, or leave a message on mine. Otherwise, end of drama on my part. P.S Cute bear, btw.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:09, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST CONTINUE A DISCUSSION AFTER AURON BEAR'S INTERVENTION! YOU BETTER WATCH THE FUCK OUT HERE HE CO-- ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:10, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::It's a adorable teddy bear, isn't it? *Shifts topic to "AURON BEAR"*[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:11, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::Yeh, auron likes to ban people today that just want to say what they think in a normal manner —Sazzles ' ::::::::OMG STOP FUCKING TALKING AND RUN!!!! IT'S AURON BEAR!!!!!! [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:12, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Saz.....TEACH ME HOW NOT TO THINK IN A NORMAL MANNER![[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:13, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::: I see the point of Jebus, so do I see yours. I agree with jebus's point to a decent, and yours that there is no rule. And the conversation wouldn't have started if I can react quickly (enough). BTW: where is the Bear neck? 1111 Borotvalt 13:15, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::What you should be asking is: WHAT'S THE FASTEST WAY OUT OF THIS ROOM!?!? AAAAARGH!! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:15, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::Hmm? I don't think there's a neck, tbh. Not supposed to be there, tbp.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:16, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::: x1000 Ask Auron why it has no neck. Also WHY IS NO ONE RUNNING!? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:17, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::Why are you here, then? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Levitation[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:18, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::::::Why is who here? If you mean me, it's because AURON BEAR clamped my foot and is currently sodomizing me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:24, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::::::::Well, you were asking why nobody ran, right? Would anyone have a plausible reason to run from a adorable cuddly teddy bear if you don't? P.S Tickle it.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:27, 19 November 2008 (EST) I has no neck because this is the original: image:User_Auron_Bear.jpg And this is another version: image:Panic_Auron_Bear.png ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:30, 19 November 2008 (EST) :The real version is freakin' scary....it has too many claws though. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:31, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::It looks like a scarf in the 2nd one, tbh.P.S My sis:Kawaii desuuuuuuuuuuuuuu[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:32, 19 November 2008 (EST) :::Is Auron Bear mentally handicapped? Because if a retarded human has 10x the strength of a normal human....then a retarded bear has....OMG WHY HAVEN'T I RUN!? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']][[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 13:35, 19 November 2008 (EST) ::::Stop overreacting and hug it back.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 13:36, 19 November 2008 (EST)